britballfandomcom-20200213-history
Staffordshire Stallions
The Staffordshire Stallions are a member of the British Universities American Football League (BUAFL)'s Midland Athletic Conference. The Stallions have fielded generally successful teams throughout their history. In recent years, the Stallions have been consistent contenders, with eight straight winning seasons, seven straight playoff appearances, and Northern Conference championships in 2004 and 2008. After the departure of a core of key players following the 2008-09 season however, the Stallions have been in a rebuilding phase. Possibly the most famous player to have played for the Stallions, is former NFL running back Jermaine Allen of the New Orleans Saints & Chicago Bears. Allen was formerly listed on the practice squad. Wasn't that good though. History The Staffordshire Stallions have a remarkable and proud history since they were accepted as members of the British Collegiate American Football League (BCAFL) in 1992 and now the British Universities American Football League (B.U.A.F.L.) The history includes College Bowl appearances to players being awarded League MVP's and All College nominations. Players that have played for the Stallions over the past 16 years have gone on to represent the University and the team at Great Britain level, as well as NFL Europe/Europa. With 140 games played, the team has posted an overall record of 78 wins, 53 losses and 10 tied games. In eight of the past nine years the team has managed to reach the play offs after the final regular season game. It would have been nine, but after the NMC changing their mind on a decision previously in the favour of the Stallions, Staffordshire lost out on a tie-breaking procedure. Although the Stallions have never been able to call themselves National Champions, Staffordshire have came close on more than one occasion. In 2003, eventual winners Stirling beat the Stallions in the Northern Championship Game and the following year, Heartfordshire proved to be too strong in Staffordshire's only College Bowl appearance. The Stallions made a strong start to the first BUAFL season, going undefeated in the regular season and reaching their second College Bowl appearance, as they faced the Southern Conference Champion Southampton Stags in the inaugural BUAFL Championship game on Saturday the 22nd of March, 2008. They were however defeated by the Stags. In 2009, they once again went undefeated in the regular season before losing a close match against rivals Loughborough Aces in the playoffs. The 2010 season so far has been a testing one for the Stallions, many players left the team following the previous season and they started 0-3. In their first game of the new calendar year they defeated the Leicester Longhorns 4-0 to record their first victory of the season. However this was followed up by a defeat away to Nottingham confirming that the Stallions would not be making their third consecutive playoff appearance. They finished the season 2-5, having defeated Liverpool at home comfortably before losing a re-arranged match away to Loughborough. They were also due to play Lincoln, however the match never occurred. For the 2011, the BUAFL divisions have been re-arranged, placing Staffordshire in the new Midlands conference. They hosted the Warwick Wolves, new boys Coventry Jets, Nottingham Outlaws and the NTU Renegades, whilst they visited National Champions Birmingham Lions, old rivals Loughborough Aces, Worcester Royals and Tarannau Aberystwyth. Following an 0-3 start, and a match awarded to Birmingham, the Stallions were out of the playoffs but rebounded with 4 consecutive wins to bring them to 4-4. 2011-2012 was their last season in the MAC, and the Stallions limped to a disappointing 2-6 record. Following the realignment of the leagues, the Stallions were moved into the new North West Division, but struggled to only 2 wins in each of their first 2 seasons in the division. Team Records by Season 2045-15 Roster (bold denotes injured/inactive) Coaches Offense Defence External links *BUAFL *Staffordshire Stallions Official Site *Facebook Page *Twitter Page Category:BUAFL teams